The Girls of Class 3-E
by kazorashi
Summary: In which the girls decide to have 'fun' for today. They all start acting strange. The boys have questions.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girls of Class 3-E**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Assassination Classroom** **. The rightful owner of the manga is Matsui Y** **ū** **sei. My name is not Matsui Y** **ū** **sei.**

 _Summary: In which the girls decide to have 'fun' for today. They all start acting strange. The boys have questions._

* * *

It was very early in the morning. Daybreak had just started to show and wide awake in the middle of the city, a group of girls gathered together. Everyone was dressed in the uniform belonging to Kunugigaoka Junior High School. A very infamous school but none of them really had that aura of belonging to the school. They were loud and eager, some girls were nervous.

"Ready girls?" Rio asked with a grin. Tōka and Megu fist bumped each for good luck. Kirara and Yukiko shared a glance, both smirking inwardly. The girls of Class 3-E were ready.

Today was the day.

Kaede nodded her head, determined. _I can do this!_ She thought to herself encouragingly, knowing very well she could pull off any act thrown her way. Next to her, Manami shook with unease. Kaede sweat dropped. _Can_ _ **she**_ _do_ _it?_ The green haired girl thought with worry. As she tried to calm her down, Rio continued.

"Here it is girls." The blonde exclaimed excitedly as she presented a hat. "Here are the options. And remember, no acting or expressing any other type than what's written on the paper. Whatever the paper says, you are devout to the end. From day to night. Now who's first?" Rio asked as she tossed the hat, mixing up small pieces of torn up paper.

Unease settled in most of the girls but despite it, a small hint of amusement and curiosity swelled in them. However, no one offered to go first. Looking around, everyone was looking to one another, wanting someone to go up. Megu decided to lead her friends.

"Let's go by roll call." She suggested. "It seems fair that way." The girls nodded their head.

"Good idea Megu-chan!" Tōka sighed with relief. Hinano nodded her head in agreement.

"I can always count on my girl to think of something good." Rio looked to Yuzuki, who nodded her head.

"Then," Hinata started as she stepped up nervously, "I guess I'm first?" Rio grinned as the petite girl reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a paper. The flexible brunette gulped as she, very slowly, opened the paper. _This is it. This will decided my fate for today._

"Don't hold the suspense!" Rio hissed, eager to find out. Tōka nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah Hinata-chan! Don't leave us waiting!" Tōka fist bumped into the air. As she did so, her fairly large breasts bounced. Hinata and Kaede mentally scowled at their classmates.

"Alright then!" Nearly ripping the small paper open, Hinata read the act she was going to pull off today. "Girls, girls, girls is what you want today. Act like a pi—A PIMP DADDY!?" Hinata hollered with a red face. All of a sudden, everyone started cracking up. Hinata could feel the embarrassment flame through her cheeks. "WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS?!" Hinata raised a fist and glared at Rio. "It was _you_ , wasn't it?" She accused.

Rio, laughing and barely able to form a coherent sentence, shook her head. "Ahaha! N-No! Hahahaha! N-Not m-m-me, ahahah!" Rio slapped a knee for good humor. Scowling, Hinata crunched the damned paper in her hands.

 _I-I'm gonna have to act l-like... That pervert!_ An image of Hiroto appeared in her head. Hinata growled to herself. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tōka give her a small smile.

"Don't worry. We're all in this together, we'll help you pull it off." Tōka spoke in a soft and sweet manner. Hinata felt her lips pull upwards.

"Really? You guys will help?" She asked as the laughter around them died down. Hope started to fill Hinata's small frame.

"Of course!" Tōka cheered. "...pimp daddy." The larger girl smirked and the laughter started again. Hinata rolled her eyes and roughly pulled herself away from Tōka's hand.

 _She's such a bitch sometimes._ Hinata mentally noted as she huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Who's next?" Asked Hinata over the girl's laughter. She looked to her left to find a girl even smaller than herself. "Okuda-chan?"

At the sound of her last name, Manami stopped her small giggles and gulped. _Oh no._ She thought with desperation. _I'm next? Already? It's too soon!_ Noticing the small girl's hesitation, Rio skipped right in front of her and put an arm around Manami's shoulders.

"Don't fret Manami!" The blonde cheered and lightly kissed her cheek for good measure. Kaede and Yukiko's eyes widened at the very friendly...gesture. In fact, most girl's stopped laughing just to look at the two. "You'll do fine~!" Rio put the hat in front of her. "Now... **pick one**." No one but Manami could hear the deep threat lingering in the sugary tone Rio had used.

She gulped.

 _I knew I shouldn't have had Rio force me into this._ Cursing her luck, Manami slowly and very warily placed a hand in the hat. She felt around for the softest paper she could find. Sucking in a deep breath, Manami pulled out a piece of paper smaller than even Hinata's. Slowly opening it, Manami read it's contents and nearly fainted on the spot.

Rio, who still had her arm wrapped around Manami, was curious when she felt the small girl tremble. She leaned over to read Manami's slip and burst out laughing.

"THIS IS TOO RICH!" Rio boomed and pulled her arm away.

"What does it say?" Kaede asked, curious and a bit protective of her friend.

"I-It says!" She gasped and gently grabbed Manami's hand to read the paper. "Don't be afraid t-to be touched! M-Masochism is fun!" Kaede's eyes widened with realization as the girl's erupted in laughter again. Manami sniffed and sulked.

"Wh-Who would write such a th-thing?" She muttered under her breath with soft gasps. Kaede brought Manami gently into her arms.

"Only a fool." She comforted. Yukiko put a hand on Manami's shoulder for support. "Don't worry Manami-chan. All you have to do is try not to touch someone. How hard can it be?" Kaede asked. At the mere words, Manami smiled.

"You're right. I'll just keep to myself." The chemist exclaimed. "Besides, no one ever touches me!" The raven haired girl brightened at her own words.

"Yeesh." Rio exclaimed with a little frown. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that no one ever touched Manami. Except herself, of course. Meanwhile, Kaede grinned outside but on the inside, she was sweating.

 _No one can know it was me. Manami-chan must never find out._ The green haired girl vowed. Smiling at her friend, Kaede looked around. "Okay, who's next? It's not me. I'm after... Kataoka-san?"

"That's me!" Megu called out and reached up confidently to Rio.

"You know, I'm surprised Megu-chan is up for this." Hinano whispered to Tōka. The brunette nodded her head.

"It surprised me too." She confessed.

"It doesn't hurt to have fun like this." Megu said while standing near Rio as she held her piece of paper. Truthfully, Megu wasn't up for it at all. But all of the girl's were already involved and she was the last to find out about their little game. Megu didn't like to _not_ be involved with her friends. Opening her slip, the tall girl read aloud. "Rules don't apply to you today. Act rash and rebellious." _For fuck's sake._

A round of giggles traveled within the girls.

Everyone knew how rule-abiding Megu was. She was always the one enforcing class rules.

Now she had to break them.

"This is _not_ okay!" Megu scolded with pink cheeks. "Who wrote this?!" No one answered her as Rio walked to Kaede.

"Your turn!" She cheered. Kaede smiled as she put a hand inside.

 _How hard can this be?_ With eagerness, Kaede quickly put a hand in and out of the hat. Wasting no time, she read out loud with a grin. "You have no feelings today, you cold hearted...bitch." Kaede trailed off. The smile on her face from before was starting to crack.

"Ooohhh~!" The girls around her awed. Hinano faked a cry.

"Nooo~! I want my happy Kayaaanooo!" The orange haired girl playfully wrapped her arms around Kaede's neck. "Don't do it! Pick a different one!" Kaede patted Hinano's head.

"That wouldn't be fair." She replied. "I got this!"

"You sound pretty confident." Kirara spoke up. The girls turned to look at the dark girl. Placing her hands in the air, she added, "Just saying."

"I am." Kaede answered surely. Wanting to move the attention somewhere else, Kaede looked to her more composed friend. "It's your turn, right?"

Yukiko nodded her head and reached over to pull out her slip. Opening it, the beauty of Class 3-E said, "Today you will be nothing but a...a flirt. Flirt, flirt! Flirt away." Everyone watched as Yukiko neatly folded the paper with a smile.

 _Uh oh._ Kaede and Manami thought.

"That's not a bad one!" Tōka loudly exclaimed. "I hope to get something similar to it!" Few girls nodded their heads.

"No kidding, that's a pretty decent one." Rio said as she traveled in front of Hinano. The small girl reached in. Megu gave an audible sigh.

 _I wish to have gotten that one instead._ She told herself. The brunette suddenly thought of Taiga. A look of disgust flashed through her. _On second thought..._

"This game is shit."

Everyone quickly looked to Yukiko. Kirara, who was standing next to the beauty, raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest. Kaede and Manami took a step away. Yuzuki, who was close by, laughed nervously.

"D-Did you say something, Kanzaki-san?" Asked the short haired girl. Yukiko shook her head with a small giggle. A dark aura was around her and ever so subtly, every girl stepped away.

"A-Alright then." Hinano cheered a bit, trying to settle everyone in a lighter mood. "My turn!" She looked down to her neatly torn paper. "Please be one of the boys today." Read Hinano. Inspecting the type of paper it was, the writing, the word _please_ , the neatly torn edges, and the fairly innocent request, Hinano knew Manami had written this. She cooed to the crowd and giggled once more. "This is so cute! But I'm already one of the boys!"

 _Ain't that the truth?_ Rio and Tōka thought, sweat dropping. "Alright! My turn!" Shouted the blonde as she dug through the pile. Suddenly, Rio smiled.

"This should be good." Yuzuki grinned. Rio returned the grin with her own as she pulled out a piece of paper. Opening, the blonde cleared her throat.

"Be a pervert today." She read. Megu, Tōka, and Hinano raised a suspicious brow. "Oh my _goodness_!" Rio gasped in mock horror as she pressed her palm to her face. "Who would _ever_ write such a thing? _Me?_ A _pervert?!_ How atrocious!" Rio's close friends saw the relief flash in her baby blue eyes.

Scowling, Tōka grabbed the hat from her. "Stop faking Rio. You pansy." Rio chuckled and scratched the back of her head nervously. Everyone knew that Rio had somehow—purposely even—picked her own piece of paper.

Even the trickiest can be fearful.

"Who's next?" Asked the brunette as she lifted the hat.

"Me." Kirara stated as she walked up to Tōka. Reaching a hand inside the hat, she pulled out a sickeningly pink piece of paper. Just the sight of it made her wary (and want to puke). She almost put the slip back inside the hat but decided it wasn't worth it to show cowardliness in front of her classmates. The dark girl of Class 3-E heard a giggle close by and she knew whoever just laughed, knew what was on this paper. And Kirara felt the horror starting to sink in. _The irony._ Sighing and wanting to get it over with, Kirara opened the paper.

A sudden gust of cotton candy hit her.

 _GROSS._ Growling, Kirara read, "Whoever gets this is lucky! Just be a very girly girl today!" The tone was cute but Kirara had spoken in such a flat voice, it was hard for the girls to imagine who wrote it. Kirara had a good idea though.

Only one person would be this kind and considerate of other students.

And it was Kirara's downfall.

 _Sumire-san._ Cursed the scary girl as she shot a scowl to the cook of the class. Sumire caught the look and only shrugged her shoulders. Then the brunette laughed. Rolling her eyes, Kirara stepped down and settled with her unfortunate fate. _Of all the bad luck in the world._

Tōka had seen the two girl's exchange a look and laughed to herself. "Alright!" She called out, shaking the hat. "Who's after Hazama-san?"

"I am." A quiet but sharp voice said. Rinka, the cool beauty, calmly walked over to Tōka and put a hand inside. "I can't believe I agreed to do this." She muttered and shot a quick glare to Hinano. Said girl giggled nervously.

"Why are you looking this way?" She asked innocently.

"Why indeed." Rinka said. There was a certain hiss to her voice that Hinano tried to ignore. Grabbing the piece of paper, Rinka read, "Be a neko today. You can't say anything in Japanese. Nya nya nya!" _Goddammit._ A blush stained Rinka's cheek. "What the hell is with these choices!?" She suddenly demanded, losing her cool and casual demeanor.

Rio, Yuzuki, Tōka, and even Megu started laughing.

Rinka growled. "Everyone's ideas are insane! Why do I have to do this!?"

"Nya?" Rio teased.

"Nya nya, nyaaa~?" Yuzuki added as she and Rio linked arms and smirked at Rinka. Wiggling their brows and doing cat motion with their hands, the two continued to mock the shooter of the class. Rinka's face continued to grow red.

"I hate this." She hissed at them.

"Nya, nya, nya!" Rio and Yuzuki laughed, causing others to laugh along with them.

"Now, now everyone." Megu interrupted and grabbed the hat from Tōka. She smiled at her friend before walking to Sumire. "It's your turn, right?" Sumire nodded her head and happily grabbed a piece of paper. It was a fairly large piece, torn without care.

Sumire read its contents. "Act like a mean sergeant to everyone, teachers included." The large-boned girl choked on her voice. "Oh my goodness." Everyone laughed, thinking it wasn't such a bad option. Sumire, however, was feeling slightly uncomfortable. The only people she was hard on was Kirara's group of friends (Itona not included). Sumire was finding it difficult to pull this through. _I'm not sure if I can do this..._

"Alright," Rio said looking around, "we got almost everyone. Who's after Hara-chan again?"

Yuzuki jumped up and down. "It's me! It's me!" She cheered and giddily ran up to the hat to pick out of the last to pieces of paper. Rio looked at her friend excitedly.

"Ohhh! This is gonna be great! Get a good one!" Rio high-fived Yuzuki. The rest of the girl's sweat-dropped and frowned. Out of everyone, Yuzuki was like a wild card. She could have something decent or something bad. Yuzuki could even pick out an innocent enough request and _still_ turn it in into something hectic.

Nervously, everyone watched as Yuzuki pulled out her slip of paper and read what was on it. "Sadism." Yuzuki stared at her paper and looked to Rio. Both of their eyes brightened as devious looks crossed their features.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Yuzuki and Rio hugged out their excitement in front of everyone.

"BEST CHOICE FOR YOU EVER GIRL!" Rio congratulated as if it was the best thing that ever happened to Yuzuki. Said girl just nodded her head as fake tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I KNOW!" Yuzuki squealed happily and suddenly let go. The manga-loving girl looked to Manami with predator eyes. The petite chemist gulped nervously. "And I have my _perfect_ partner." A whirl of S&M situations idea played around in Yuzuki's head. Rio grinned deviously.

 _Best day ever._ They thought.

 _God, help me._ Manami prayed as she hid behind Yukiko.

"I'm the last, I guess." Tōka exclaimed and took the last sheet of paper. Everyone focused on the big-breasted girl as she read the last available request. "Pure princess love. The first boy you see is the boy you'll love for the entire day. End your day with a kiss!"

A set of whistles traveled through the group as Tōka blushed.

"Wh-what the!?" Tōka dropped the paper like it was burning metal. "Th-That! ...I'm wearing a blindfold."

"That's not fair!" Rio protested immediately with a pointed finger. "You can't do that! It's cheating!" Tōka shook her head and pressed her palms to her head.

"There's no rule that says we can't!" Tōka fired back, embarrassed. "B-Besides! You picked your own slip of paper! You're the cheater!" A round of nodding heads and murmurs passed throughout the girls. Rio bit her tongue back.

 _Damn, didn't expect her to turn this around on me._ She thought with a sudden desperation. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rio lied smoothly and straightened her cardigan. She pretended to dust off invisible dirt on her skirt. "But fine, wear the blindfold. It'll come off before this day is over." Casually, Rio folded her arms and grabbed the hat back from Megu. "Looks like everyone has picked one." She said. "Let's get ready for school."

"What about me?" A voice called from Sumire. Everyone turned to her as Sumire looked confused.

"It wasn't me." She said.

"Hara-saaan!" The cheerful voice playfully. Recognizing the tone, Sumire brought her phone out.

" **Ritsu-chan!** " Everyone shouted as Sumire showed the screen of her phone to everyone. Ritsu appeared before them with a sad smile.

"Do I also not get to join in the fun?" She asked. Yuzuki and Rio cried out to that.

"No way! Of course you get to join in!" Said Yuzuki.

"We're so sorry, we forgot about you Ritsu-chan." Rio added with gloom. Ritsu just smiled, glad to see how sincere her friends were.

"It's alright." The 2-D girl reassured. She kissed the screen. Several of the girl's cooed at the cuteness. "Then, can I be of any help?" There was a slight pause this question as some girl's considered it.

"I think you can." Tōka smiled at Sumire's phone. "Hey Ritsu, can you hack into everyone's phones and take pictures, record the audio, and store them in your system? I think it'll make for great memories later on. Maybe we can laugh later in the day looking over them." Ritsu nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course!"She smiled happily. "Even the teachers?" Ritsu asked.

"Why not?" Kaede added in. "I don't think they'll be too bothered, except Karasuma-sensei, but it will be fun all the more." Ritsu nodded her head in understanding and saluted to the girls.

"You got it! And don't worry, I won't be telling any of the boys~!" She sang and exited out. The moment she left, Megu began to walk away.

"Let's go get ready for school now. We can get there early if we leave now." Nodding their heads, everyone began to follow her until Rio and Yuzuki quickly pulled her back.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked innocently. Megu already didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, you can't go to school dressed like that... Ms. Rebellious." Yuzuki put in as Megu frowned.

"What do you mean? It's my uniform." Replied the class representative.

"Exactly." Hinano piped up. "You can't be in uniform Miss Rule-breaker." Rio and Tōka were suddenly pulling on Megu's hands. "Let's go to my house! It's close by. We can all get ready there. Megu-chan, you can borrow some of my brother's clothes." Suggested Hinano as she began to lead the way. A loud _NO!_ was heard and promptly ignored.

Most girls wanted to escape, but after seeing Megu being pulled away by the three girl's, everyone hesitantly followed after them. It wasn't like they were going to get away from Rio and Yuzuki any time soon. They would manage to find them and deal with each girl separately. It would only be a matter of time. With a deep sigh, the girls of Class 3-E walked to Hinano's house. They could do this. Their little game.

It was only one day.

How bad could it be?

* * *

 _(A/N: Very bad. Bwahaha! Hi guys! Short three-four shot here! I am working on the third chapter right now. I just really wanted to share this with you guys! Let's see how devious our girls can be and how well they can pull off their dares/missions! Very ooc in the next chapter, but I hope you have fun! Please look forward to chapter two, it's finished and I can't wait to read your responses! I had fun writing it at least.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girls of Class 3-E**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Assassination Classroom** **. It belongs to Matsui Yūsei.**

 _Summary: They all start acting strange. The boys have questions._

* * *

Nagisa was chatting with Karma, Hiroto and Taiga about ethics. At least, he was trying to talk about ethics. Hiroto and Taiga were obviously talking about the girls in the class and Karma was standing lazily next to Nagisa, slurping a box of strawberry juice. Nagisa could tell that Karma was listening intently to their conversation though. Just in case they said anything about his friend.

"But Yada-san has the best rack I have ever seen." Taiga commented.

"I completely agree." Hiroto smirked as the two perverts nodded their heads. Nagisa chuckled nervously and secretly wished himself away. No matter how hard he tried, he could never keep up with the two class was only so much pervert-ness a boy could take. Karma noticed the blue haired boy's unease and chuckled.

"Nagisa, why don't you leave? Let the big boys have their talk." Karma suggested with a sly glint in his eyes. Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" He said in a mocking way. "And you suddenly joined the big boy talk?" Nagisa asked with a raised brow. Karma just smiled down to his friend.

"I am older." He retorted.

" _I'm older!_ " Nagisa cried.

"Can you two get a room somewhere else?" Hiroto interrupted. Karma and Nagisa looked to their blonde friend. "I don't want to be in your guys' lovers quarrel." Taiga nodded his head in agreement. Karma only chuckled as Nagisa quickly denied everything.

"I do not have a lovers quarrel with Karma! I like K—girls!" Cried the short boy. Hiroto and Taiga gave him a look of doubt. "It's true!" Nagisa stated adamantly.

"Riiiight." Taiga smirked with Hiroto. "Then, is there anyone you like?" Asked the buzz cut with a wide grin. That threw Nagisa off as he looked suddenly conflicted. A blush stained his cheeks which grabbed the attention of Karma, Hiroto, and Taiga. They grinned.

"I-I..." Nagisa began to say.

 _SLAM!_

"HELLOOOOO BOYS!" Rio nearly shouted as she slammed the door open. Nagisa gave a sigh of relief at the disturbance as he looked at the entrance of the classroom. His relief felt short lived though as he saw Rio with the biggest smile on her face. Her lips were stretched so far wide across her face, it look like it almost hurt. Nagisa knew a smiling Rio was not a good Rio.

"Morning Nakamura." Sōsuke said as he was near the door. Rio smiled and fist bumped with him as she walked by. The blonde found her way to her seat and looked to her left at Nagisa and the rest.

"Well, well... Where are the girl's?" She asked. At the mention of girls, Hiroto and Taiga looked around quickly and frowned.

"You're right. Class will start soon and..." Taiga began. "...you're the only one here." He sighed with disappointment and Rio stood to slap the back of his head. "Ouch!" Taiga whined as he rubbed his head. _She didn't have to hit me._ He pouted to himself. Nagisa chuckled a bit.

"Where are the girls?" He asked her. Rio's eyes twinkled.

"I honestly have no clue." She said.

"That's clearly a lie." Karma put in as he slurped his box of juice. Rio rolled her eyes over to him and sighed. She knew better than to have Karma fall for her lie. "I don't care much for you other girls," he began, "but where is Okuda-san? She's usually here by now." Rio frowned.

 _How_ _ **rude**_ _can he get?_ She asked herself before shaking her head. Rio shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, last I knew, she was at Hinano-chan's house."

"Kurahashi-san?" Karma asked with narrowed eyes. Finishing his juice, Karma squashed it in his hands. Rio felt a sudden dread crawl up her spine as she saw Karma's pupils dilate. He only did that when he was trying to figure something out. In a slightly lower tone, he soon asked, "And how do you know this?" Rio felt her back get sweaty under the redhead's scrutinizing glare.

"Good morning." Another feminine voice called from the entrance. Feminine but cold. Rio was thankful for the arrival.

"Kayano-chan!" Nagisa greeted happily as he waited for Kaede to sit. He watched as the small girl slowly walked to her seat, face stony and cold. Nagisa began to worry. "Are you alright?" He asked once she sat down. Kaede looked to him and rolled her eyes, scoffing.

She muttered something under her breath that Nagisa couldn't hear. An awkward silence passed between the two as she refused to say hello back or even look at him. Nagisa gulped at his friend's behavior. Karma, Hiroto, and Taiga looked confused at the cold exchange. Rio feigned her confusion but inside, she was glad everyone was settled and determined to play their game.

 _Alright ladies, you can all come in now._ Rio thought, internally laughing.

Like a command, a flood of Class 3-E's girls started to come in through the door. Hinano happily skipped to her seat but only after after she did the boy's _Secret Handshake_ to Sōsuke, Kōtarō, and Kōki.

"Gooooood morning!" She chirped. A lazy tone of _good morning's_ were greeted in return and Hinano giggled.

Soon, Yukiko walked through the door with a grin on her face. Just the sight of her made Tomohito stand from his desk. He shouted out, "G-Good morning Kanzaki-san!" Tomohito gulped, embarrassed that he spoke so loudly but content to see that his crush wasn't going to miss a day of school. His worry from earlier left him the minute the black haired beauty walked through the door. Yukiko looked over to Tomohito and winked.

Everyone paused.

Nagisa was a little stupefied to say the least as Yukiko went to her seat. But not before she threw out a, "Good morning, _handsome_." A majority of gasps escaped the room and Tomohito sported an intense flush. He slowly sat down in his seat and...

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"S-SHE CALLED ME HANDSOME!" Tomohito shouted and started banging his head on the desk. Rio shook her head.

 _I'll never get used to it. So scary._ Shuddering in her seat, Rio watched as Nagisa continued to prod his friend for answers. The blonde thought Kaede was fairly good at giving the poor boy the cold shoulders. Poor Nagisa looked to be in near tears. She chuckled evilly.

Soon enough, a fairly cute girl walked into the classroom. Her skirt was short and instead of the blazer, the girl wore the yellow cardigan. Her short, wavy black hair was tied in a half ponytail, held by a baby-pink ribbon. Her skin was white like snow, giving her a china doll effect. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips and she made her way to Ryōma's group.

"Good morning Yoshida-kun! Muramatsu-kun!" She cheered and sat in the seat beside Takuya. Both boys who were to succeed their family business blushed. Takuya stuttered over his words as Taesei leaned sideways in his seat to get a better look at the girl sitting in...

"Umm..." Started out Taisei with a blush. He scratched the side of his nervously. "Th-That's our friend's seat." He shyly said. Taisei's ears turned pink as the mysterious girl giggled, her hand covering her lips.

"What are you talking about, silly?" The raven haired cutie asked with a bright smile. Taisei and Takuya thought they saw the mysterious girl's eyes darken and her smile twitch. But just as soon as they had seen it, it disappeared. Maybe they were seeing things. "I am Kirara." She said sweetly.

Both boys took an immediate closer look.

"No you're not." They stated (very eager and adamantly much to Kirara's surprise). "Who are you really?" Takuya raised a brow, curious as to what happened to their dark, gloomy friend. Kirara only smiled.

"Hazama Kirara."

"No, no you're not." Taisei continued to deny.

Nagisa watched from across the classroom, amused, with the conversation Taisei and Takuya were having with the girl claiming to be Kirara. Nagisa himself couldn't believe it was her. She was so different than usual. So very different. _What is going on with everyone?_ He wondered as he cast another secret glance at Kaede. She still wasn't speaking to anyone and was only looking out the window. The worry in him was only deepening.

Today was looking to be very odd.

:::::::

Itona was walking in the hallway to class and faintly wondered why Sumire had been so rough on him while he past her up the hill. He had jogged passed her and the next thing he knew, she was shouting at him to _"hurry it up soldier!"_ and _"my grandma walks faster than you!"_ It baffled him since she was usually so sweet to him.

Itona would go even as far as to say he was one of her favorites.

He found Sumire's behavior unlike her but shrugged it off. Everyone had a bad day every now and then. Itona then passed by Rinka who was nearing the top of the hill. She was wearing cat ears and when he said hello to her, she blushed and completely ignored him.

 _Strange, everyone is strange today._ He told himself as he neared the door. A smile spread across his face the moment he saw Manami. She was nervously standing by the entrance. _Finally,_ s _omeone normal._ He thought as he neared the raven haired chemist. Over the course of the year, they became pretty good friends due to their same interests. She was one of his favorite classmates. "Yo! Okuda-chan!" He greeted and lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Unn~!"

Itona paused immediately at the sound of Manami's...whatever she just made. It was a weird type of moan and it made Itona feel strange as the little chemist shyly pulled away from him, holding her shoulder which he touched. "M-Morning." Manami panted. Itona felt a blush violently cover his cheeks as he pulled his hand back to his side slowly.

"A-Ah... Y-Yeah. Morning." He replied in an indifferent tone as he opened the classroom door. _Not normal, not normal._ Itona slowly walked inside and sat in his seat, ignoring all the good morning's his way. Ryūnosuke looked back and frowned to Itona.

"Hey, you okay?" The sniper of the class asked. "Your face is really red." Itona nodded as a reply. Ryūnosuke raised a brow (not that anyone could see) and shrugged off the short boy's behavior. He had been watching everyone in class and noticed that the girls were acting very strange.

"Morning Okuda-san." Karma said from across the classroom as Manami walked in. She shyly waved to him and went directly to her seat. Ryūnosuke watched as Karma frowned. He also found it strange that Manami didn't walk over to greet him like normal.

"MORNING HAYAMI-CHAN!" Rio shouted from across the classroom. Ryūnosuke's eyes traveled to the entrance and he was surprised to see that his friend was wearing cat ears. Rinka only narrowed her eyes at Rio, very hateful to her, and stomped to her seat. Ryūnosuke chuckled.

"Morning Hayami-san." He greeted her. Rinka's eyes twitched and she blushed.

"Nya." She said.

"Huh?" Ryūnosuke was confused. Rinka's blush had deepen and she turned her head away. _Odd._ He thought. _Very, very odd._

::::::

 _When will class start?_ Kaede frowned as the bell still had not rung. She was getting tired of Nagisa asking her if she was 'okay.' Even if he _was_ pretty cute in worrying about her. Still, Kaede was secretly enjoying the boys reaction to the girls. They were all confused and unaware.

Sumire had walked in moments ago growling and treating Ryōma's group differently. Itona even looked a little bit afraid of her. Taisei and Takuya still weren't sure if Kirara was...well, Kirara. Rio was normal and so was Hinano. Yuzuki had suddenly walked in with a, dare she say it, a sadistic grin on her face. It widened even further as she saw Manami.

Kaede could feel the frown wanting to show on her face. _This_ is what she was worried about.

Manami had also seen it and gulped. Her eyes widened as Yuzuki started walking her way, her hips swaying dangerously. Dread filled the petite girl.

"Mo~rn~ing~ Okuda~-saaan~!" Yuzuki sang as she stopped in front of Manami. Kaede and Karma's eyes were immediately on the pair. The small girl in her seat gulped as Yuzuki flicked her tongue out. Alarms were going off in Manami's head. "We are going to have so much today! Won't we, bitch?" Yuzuki leaned her upper body onto Manami's desk and licked her lips. The smaller girl leaned away, whimpering. With a dark chuckle, Yuzuki walked over to Rio and the two high-fived.

Karma frowned and walked towards his friend. Kaede couldn't help but to worry now.

"W-Wow... Everyone's acting so different today, huh?" Nagisa asked a little awkwardly as he looked to her. The green haired girl sighed and turned her gaze to the front of the classroom. Nagisa started to fidget. "Umm... Did I do something wrong?" He asked her quietly. "I can fix it?" His tone was so sad that Kaede almost felt like breaking her character for today.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." She answered indifferently. Nagisa, shocked at her tone, sank back in his seat and nodded his head.

"R-Right. Yeah, okay." He replied with a small, sad sigh.

Meanwhile, Karma was standing by Manami as he was concerned for her just as Nagisa was concerned for Kaede. He was trying to make small talk and fish out answer from Manami without her knowing. It wasn't working. Whatever was wrong with her, Manami wasn't spilling anything to him. Karma was getting suspicious.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her once more. Manami nodded her head and smiled. Karma seemed unconvinced but decided not to push her to say anymore. He was sure she'll snap and tell him eventually. He had all day. "Alright." Karma left to his seat and sat down.

"Did she moan?" The voice next to him asked. Karma whipped his head around and saw Itona whose face was pink. He was trying not to look Manami's way as Karma was sitting next to him (and he swore the redhead had eyes _everywhere_ when it came to the little chemist).

"Moan?" Karma asked Itona. Said boy nodded his head in reply. "What are you even talking about?"

"Never mind then." Itona answered quickly and looked away. "Forget I said anything." With his attention solely focused on _not_ looking at Karma, the redhead shook his head.

 _Why is everyone acting so weird?_ He wondered. Karma rested his chin on his palm and thought. Something was up with the classroom. Karma wasn't sure what it was, but it was mainly affecting the girls. They were all acting strange. And he had a feeling someone as devious as him was the one behind it all.

:::::::

Hinata saw Tōka by the door to the school building. True to her word, she had arrived to school with a blindfold on her face. The aerobic girl smiled. The bell was going to ring any second now and this was the _perfect_ chance to get back at her for the comment she made earlier in the morning.

 _This will be the last time you get away with calling me pimp daddy._ Smirking, Hinata opened the door for Tōka. "Here you go, Yada." Hinata offered. Tōka gave a deep sigh of gratitude.

"Thanks Okano-chan." Tōka walked into the hall. She wobbled a bit with her hands stretched out wide, trying to feel for anything she could have bumped into. Hinata grinned as she quickly walked past the larger girl. Yūma suddenly ran through the door and got to his shoe locker. He soon spotted the two girls and smiled.

"Good mo—"

 _SLAP!_

"KYAA!"

The words died on Yūma's lips as his eyes grew wide. Hinata burst out laughing as she ran down the hallway, disappearing through the classroom doors. Tōka rubbed her bottom where Hinata had given it a good slap. She felt the stinging sensation and knew that there was a hand print marked on her butt. Tōka growled to herself, embarrassed.

"That little bitch!" She cursed through clench teeth.

Little did she know that as she was rubbing the cheek to her butt, Yūma was blushing furiously as he could see _clear as day_ ,Tōka's panties. Said girl had no idea that she was giving Yūma a fresh panty shot. The boy felt his face flare.

"Y-Y-YADA-SAN!?" Cried the ikemen. Tōka stopped rubbing and turned around. Her skirt went back to cover her bottom, but Yūma could remember the undies for it was imprinted in his mind. _Bad! Bad!_ His thoughts screamed. The chilling view of the thin strap he saw in money green was all he could think about. _BAD!_

"Umm... Isogai-kun?" She asked, a little unsure. Yūma just nodded his head, just a little unaware that she couldn't see him at the moment. "Can I help you?" She asked. Not that she could do much, blindfolded and all.

"Y-Your..." He stammered. "I-I... Umm... P-Panty... Money..." Yūma tried breathing properly. Tōka blushed for she had a good idea what he was talking about and what he was trying to say.

 _Did I really show him my... My...?_ Unable to finish her thought, Tōka shook her head. "I-It's okay! I'm sure you didn't mean to like..." She paused, trying to think of how to finish her sentence. "I mean... You know, you don't seem to have any kind of _those_...thoughts and the such..."

Yūma had calmed down a little now and noticed how Tōka spilled over her words. She was a cute, develo—err, _mature girl_ Yūma reminded himself—who knew he didn't mean to look at her undergarments. A smile showed on his face in understanding.

"A-ANYWAYS!" She shouted, startling the ikemen. "C-Can you help me put my school shoes on?" Tōka asked.

"Sure." He offered. Tōka reached her arms out and Yūma carefully grasped her wrists. "Where's your locker?" He asked her. A blush appeared on her face but the brunette forced it away.

"It's 24D." Tōka always hated how her locker number was also the number for her bra size. Fate had a always liked to play cruel jokes on her as such. Gently, Yūma led her to her locker as she told him the code to open it. After he handed the shoes to Tōka, he offered to put it on for her. "No thanks!" She said. "Bell's about to ring, you go on ahead." Tōka sat down on the floor, taking off her outdoor shoes.

Or tried to.

She was struggling with finding the lace. Hearing a chuckle, Tōka frowned. "You're still here?" She asked Yūma who began to sit down right across from her.

"Yup. It's fine to be late if I'm helping someone." Yūma spoke in a soft voice that Tōka stilled. Yūma laughed softly as he took her left shoe off. "I want to ask though, why do you have a blindfold on?" The raven haired boy then began to take off her other shoe. He noticed that Tōka's socks were a silver-blue kind of color.

Like the 1 yen coin.

"N-No reason." She answered as she felt her classmate put her left indoor shoe on. The brunette was finding it ironic that this seemed pretty princess like.

"Did you walk all the way up here blindfolded?" Yūma questioned with furrowed brows. Tōka nodded her head.

"Yeah. Rio tied it on me." She replied and then giggled shortly after. "It was quite the adventure." Yūma smiled as he put on her last shoe.

"I can imagine." He spoke softly. Yūma's hands slowly left Tōka's ankle after he finished buckling her shoe. The brunette gave out a thankful sigh.

"You are a lifesaver Isogai-kun!" She complimented. "If I wasn't blindfolded so tightly, I'd hug you." Tōka happily tapped her feet on the floor. Yūma smiled.

"You are so cute, Yada-san." He said absentmindedly. This caused the brunette to still and blush as she muttered something under her breath. "Here, I'll help you take that off." He leaned over her to un-tie the blindfold. "I'm sure Nakamura-san tied this tightly." Tōka immediately leaned away, her back hitting close to the lockers.

"Wh-What're you doing!?" She tried pushing him away. Yūma just held on as he easily undid the knot. A sudden thought pressed through the brunette girl's mind. _Pure princess love. The first boy you see is the first boy you'll love for the entire day. End your day with a kiss!_

She gulped.

 _Not with Megu-chan's man!_ Tōka tried to pry herself away from the ikemen, her eyes closed shut. Thrashing about, her hand slipped from the floor and she started to fall sideways.

"Watch out!" Yelled Yūma, slipping a hand around her waist immediately to catch her. At the lost of footing, Tōka opened her eyes and her hands immediately grasped onto her savior's shoulders. "Are you okay?" Asked Yūma. Tōka noted how his hand was still on her waist. Not trusting her voice to speak, she nodded her head.

Yūma's free hand went to Tōka's chin as he turned her his way, forcing the girl to look at his worried gaze. Tōka felt her heart jump at the sight of his hazel eyes. So wide and big and such a contrast to his raven colored hair. The closer she looked to him, the more handsome he seemed to get. Tōka was reminded of Rio's words at their class trip. Yūma really was one of the better looking guys. Sakura petals even seemed to be floating around him.

Tōka gulped.

 _Oh HELL._

"I'm glad you're alright." Yūma grinned down at her as he helped her up. Being the ikemen he was, Yūma even put her outdoor shoes in her locker and closed it up tightly. Tōka found herself missing his touch and immediately pushed those thoughts away. Those bad, bad thoughts.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

The bell ran and Tōka looked to her classmate. "Looks like we're late." Yūma grinned down at her and offered his elbow.

"Then, shall we go together?"

She blushed.

 _Dammit!_

:::::::

 _Something really wrong is going on._ Was Hiroto's first thought the moment class started. Warning bells started going off when Hinata didn't hit him this morning after his usual hello. She had promptly ignored him and winked at Hinano. Said girl just giggled in reply as she blushed. And then she went onto greeting Rio who, _much_ to his surprise, blushed as Hinata cooed at her.

Hiroto felt his jaw open when Hinata then walked over to Manami, completely ignoring Kaede, and... _Flirted_ with the chemist. Hinata's hands trailed along one of Manami's braids, making said girl shiver (Hiroto refused to have a hard-on in the classroom at this point) and asked the girl to meet her after school. Which Karma quickly denied for Manami, giving Hinata a weird look. The redhead even seemed to usher her away.

And even worse, before Hinata walked to her seat, she passed by Yukiko and the two hit it off. Like, _Let's go on a date after school_ hit it off. Hiroto was floored.

 _Since when is Okano into chicks!?_ _ **Is**_ _she even into chicks? And when was she_ _ **ever**_ _a chick magnet!? That's supposed to be me! How the hell does she score a date with Kanzaki and not me?_ Needless to say, Hiroto and Taiga were drooling by the time class started. Hiroto had to admit though, every time he tried to pick up a girl from his own class, they all shrugged him off. Even Manami denied him a date (waaaaay back in the 7th grade to which he tried not to remember).

So he was legitimately confused and very convinced that there was some kind of conspiracy going on with the classroom, the girl's specifically. They were all acting strange. _Except Kurahashi and Nakamura._ Hiroto told himself as he started to think about the girl's.

Kaede was being cold to everyone. Poor Nagisa looked like he couldn't take it once the bell had rung. Yuzuki had an evil grin on her face and the blonde thought he saw a whip in her bag when he snuck a peek before going to his seat. Yukiko was flirting with the boys in the back (Taiga was soaking it all up and Tomohito hadn't noticed a thing because he was _too happy_ ), Kirara was somehow cute, Sumire was being tough on everyone...

Nothing was making any sense to him.

"Sorry we're late!" A voice called out from the entrance of the classroom. Hiroto looked to his right and gaped. There was Yūma, his best friend, linking arms with Tōka. If Hiroto didn't know any better, he'd say that Tōka was looking at his friend with dreamy eyes. And was she pressing her chest against his!?

 _Yūma get's Yada-san!? What the fuck is going on!?_ Hiroto felt himself hyperventilating and tried to calm himself. _Think, Hiroto! Think! Something is definitely wrong here!_ The blonde was thinking in overdrive. Though he was no Karma, Hiroto knew the girl's better than most of the boys.

"Nurufufu!" Koro-sensei laughed. "Welcome to class Yada-san, Isogai-kun!" The over-large yellow octopus greeted. "Please take a seat." Everyone watched as Yūma walked Tōka to her seat and opened her chair for her. The brunette blushed and thanked him as she sat down. The ikemen just smiled politely as he went to his own seat and greeted Hinano and Hinata. "Now, everyone seems to be here except for Kataoka-san." If Koro-sensei could frown, he would. "Isogai-kun, has she contacted you?"

Yūma shook his head and cast a worried glance over to the empty desk on his far left. "She didn't sensei."

"How strange. Does anyone know where Kataoka-san could be?"

"Shut the hell up, you damn octopus. I'm right here." A feminine voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned around and was surprised to Megu. Hiroto's eyes widened.

No one was expecting this.

Megu was not only late, she wasn't even dressed in her uniform! Her hair was let down, falling over her shoulders and was dressed in a large, black Nintendo shirt and navy jeans. One of the cuffs was rolled up to her knees. Megu didn't even have a school bag on her. _And_ she was still in her outdoor shoes.

"K-KATAOKA-SAN!?" Koro-sensei stuttered, nervous. His whole being was shaking as he didn't know how to deal with the sudden change. "Wh-Wh-What!?"

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Megu mimicked as she went to her seat. Yūma stared at her in disbelief. "If you're done with role call, _sensei_ , then I suggest you get class started." Megu leaned back in her seat and placed her feet on the table. She didn't bother to look at the board and just stared out the window. Hiroto, who was sitting next to her, scooted away.

 _What the hell is this shit?_ Hiroto furrowed his brows.

It was silent in the classroom. The only sound being heard was Koro-sensei trying to analyze what just happened and soon he began pleading for Megu to "come back to her senses! Don't be a delinquent!" This had to be the topping to the cake. All the boys were thoroughly confused. Karma was growing suspicious all the more, Nagisa was curious (and very sad), Ryūnosuke just didn't know what was wrong with the girls, and Hiroto was wondering what kind of conspiracy was happening. All of the boy's concern literally came down to what Masayoshi had said out loud.

"What the fuck?

* * *

 _(A/N: Whew! It's hard trying to add in the all the characters, haha! This chapter was fun to write. Here are the boys! I'm still writing chapter three but I just couldn't help but surprise you guys and decided to immediately post chapter two. I just couldn't wait anymore. Thank you to everyone who had left a review! I'm very happy you guys like it so much. The real action starts with chapter three. Thank you for reading!)_


End file.
